Biélorussie au pays du capitaliste
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Sommet de l'ONU. Le temps de parole de Biélorussie avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant et elle observait Russie avec tendresse pour occuper son temps. Diable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le Ricain ? Une partie de cache-cache ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? !


Sommet de l'ONU.

Le temps de parole de Biélorussie avait déjà été écoulé quelques instants auparavant. C'était en ce moment-même au tour de Cuba qui accusait cet imbécile d'Amérique de tous ses malheurs. Rien de bien intéressant, tout ceci ne concernait pas la biélorusse. Pour occuper son temps, elle reluquait son frère qui se délectait du spectacle. Elle souriait également, tout ce qui rendait son frère heureux la remplissait aussi de bonheur. Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même les cris de plus en plus forts d'Amérique et Cuba…

_ Oh, si t'es pas content, on a qu'à jouer ma responsabilité ! !

Un silence pesant tomba sur la réunion alors que tout le monde écarquillait les yeux face à l'annonce exaspérée d'Amérique, qui en avait assez de subir les protestations de Cuba. Biélorussie n'y prêta qu'une attention limitée, tout ce qui concernait le Ricain ne l'intéressait pas.

_ La jouer, hein ? Répondit Cuba. D'accord. Si tu gagnes, je la ferme. Si je gagne, tu m'aides. On a un deal ?

_ On a un deal ! Affirma Alfred.

Les deux nations se serrèrent la main en essayant réciproquement de s'écraser les phalanges.

_ A quoi vous allez le jouer, ce pari ? S'informa France, très intéressé.

Il se reçut un violent coup de coude d'Angleterre qui le fit s'étrangler à moitié mais les deux parieurs semblaient réfléchir très sérieusement à une idée de jeu.

_ On a qu'à le faire à cache-cache ! Proposa triomphalement Amérique, ravi d'avoir trouvé une idée le premier.

_ C-cache-cache ? Répéta Cuba, interloqué.

Natalya leva la tête, tout à coup intéressée. Cache-cache ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le Ricain ? Les hommes jouaient l'honneur dans des duels à mort, pas en jouant à des jeux de gosses !

Cependant, quelques imbéciles étaient déjà explosé de rire, elle reconnut sans peine les trois couillons en chef qui se faisaient appeler le Bad Trio, un des blonds du nord - savoir qui était qui dans ce groupe était difficile - et quelques autres qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'identifier.

_ On ne joue pas à cache-cache seulement à deux…ronronna Russie qui paraissait ravi. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de plus croustillant là-dessous…

_ Ooooooh ! ! Firent les membres du Bad Trio en sautant aussitôt sur la perche.

_ N'importe quoi, répliqua Cuba avec dédain. Ton idée reflète bien ta maturité de gamin, mais je veux bien m'y plier. Que ce soit à un jeu de gosse ou pas, je te battrais à plate coutures.

_ Que tu crois ! Arrêtons les règles.

Sans demander l'accord à quiconque, les deux rivaux décidèrent derechef d'inclure l'ensemble des nations présentes à la réunion pour leur jeu stupide. Une limite de quatre heures fut décidée - sinon, le malheureux « loup » en aurait eu pour des jours à trouver tout le monde - et Cuba exigea une aide d'au moins une personne pour ledit loup. Il serait trop difficile pour une personne seule de trouver des centaines de gens dissimulés partout. Amérique accepta, à condition que le lieu du jeu reste confiné au bâtiment qui abritait leur réunion.

Et ainsi, il jouèrent à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour décider lequel des deux serait le loup. Alfred ne le remarqua pas, mais dans son dos, le Bad Trio observait le signe qu'il voulait choisir et trichèrent en le révélant discrètement à Cuba, qui remporta bien évidemment la partie. Amérique fut donc désigné pour être le loup.

_ Et maintenant, tirons au sort ! S'écria Prusse, fou de joie. Que chacun me donne un bout de papier !

Il se leva d'un bon, chipa la casquette militaire de son frère - qui grogna - et récolta tous les petits papiers que chaque nation avaient récupéré à droite ou à gauche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Cuba. Il faut choisir un partenaire pour l'idiot de service.

_ C'est ce que je fais, répliqua Prusse avant qu'Amérique ait pu s'indigner du surnom peu flatteur. Le génialissime moi ne fait jamais rien au hasard, mon idée est juste génialement bonne ! Forcément, c'est la mienne.

Il fit une marque au stylo rouge sur l'un des papiers et secoua le tout dans la casquette de son frère.

_ Et voilà ! Annonça-t-il triomphalement. Celui ou celle qui tirera le papier rouge que j'ai si génialement préparé sera le partenaire de l'id…

_ D'Amérique ! ! Rugit ce dernier, exaspéré.

_ Peu importe ! Allez, les gens, le génial moi va passer parmi vous, piochez chacun un papier ! Un seul, je vous dis !

En gambadant, il fit le tour de la table et chacun récupéra un papier. Comme les autres, curieuse de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer, Biélorussie récupéra un petit papier dans la casquette sans même le regarder. Ce fut le hurlement de joie de Prusse et le rugissement de colère de son frère adoré qui l'obligèrent à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle avait pioché.

Entre ses doigts, le papier portait une marque rouge.

**…**

_ …et cinq cent…

En soupirant, Amérique acheva le décompte. France l'avait défié de compter jusqu'à cinq cent : pour une héros comme lui, avait-il prétendu, ce ne devrait pas être compliqué. A peine un broutille. Alfred s'était donc lancé dans le long décompte. Et pendant ce temps, toutes les nations avaient pu aller se cacher en toute tranquillité, mis à part Natalya qui avait dû rester auprès du « loup ».

L'américain tangua sur ses pieds et jeta un regard timide à la glaciale jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci n'avait pas lâché une parole depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'elle serait sa partenaire du recherche et il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé à part pour se disputer à propos de Russie.

_ Bon…bafouilla-t-il. Va falloir s'y mettre…On a pas tant de temps.

_ Vas-y.

_ Euh, tu…tu veux appliquer une stratégie particulière ou bien…?

_ Il suffit d'agir avec méthode. Fouille la moindre pièce de ce bâtiment sans rien laisser au hasard, c'est tout.

_ D-d'accord…Tu…viens ?

_ Je suis juste derrière toi.

Amérique manqua avouer que la savoir le suivre en silence le terrifiait littéralement mais il préféra se taire et sortit de la grande salle de réunion, lieu de rassemblement final. Timidement, il commença à ouvrir les portes et à fouiller consciencieusement les pièces pendant qu'elle restait sur le seuil à l'observer. Il dénicha rapidement les frères Italie qui s'étaient dissimulé dans un office et Belgique dans les toilettes pour dame que Biélorussie daigna visiter à sa demande. Le Bad Trio se fit choper en flagrant délit de retour à la grande salle de réunion. Si les trois lascars avaient espéré gagner de cette façon, leur plan était tombé à l'eau et Amérique les escorta à grands coups de pieds au derrière.

Natalya l'attendait dans le couloir, toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

_ Je vais t'aider, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale. J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit. Tu prends toutes les chambres à gauche et je prends celles de droite.

Devant eux s'étalait un long couloir coupé à intervalles régulier par des portes fermées. Le décor ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient logés le temps de leur séjour. Cela n'étonna cependant pas Amérique qui commença sa fouille. Natalya l'imita et à eux deux, en quelques minutes, ils découvrirent une quinzaine de nations fort mal dissimulées. Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu toute sa gêne du départ et il riait de plus en plus facilement, malgré la présence de la slave, allant jusqu'à la prendre à témoin lorsqu'il découvrait quelqu'un.

_ Ah, le couloir est fini ! Dit-il trop fort en s'arrêtant devant les ascenseurs. On monte ?

Pour toute réponse, Natalya appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'ascenseur et ils y montèrent tous les deux. Amérique, riant tout haut, examina un instant la quinzaine de possibilité d'étage avant d'appuyer sur le dernier niveau. Biélorussie ne se souvenait pas que le bâtiment abritant les conférences - ou même leur hôtel - avait autant d'étages mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé non plus.

_ J'ai hâte de trouver Cuba, il va voir ! Se réjouissait Alfred en sautillant. Je vais lui montrer qui c'est le plus fort !

_ Hn, fit Biélorussie, guère touchée par l'enthousiasme débordant du rival de son frère adoré.

Était-il si adoré que ça, Russie, au fait ? A quoi ressemblait-il déjà ? Il fallait vite qu'elle le retrouve, ses neurones commençaient à fondre en présence de l'autre abruti, il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse au plus vite. L'ascenseur stoppa sa montée et les portes s'ouvrirent.

_ On est arrivés ! Clama le blondinet.

Et derechef, il attrapa la main de sa partenaire pour l'entraîner avec elle à travers un long couloir particulièrement ensoleillé. Ce qui était bizarre, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, songea la jeune fille. Cependant, la main d'Amérique dans la sienne, un peu rugueuse mais ferme et chaude, la détourna de ses questions existentielles. Elle aurait dû retirer sa main et punir cet impudent pour ce geste inconsidéré mais l'envie n'y était pas. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser faire, d'être entraînée par ce grand garçon aussi gentil que joyeux…

_ Je crois qu'il faut prendre le petit ascenseur qui est là, y a rien ici, déclara Alfred.

Il lui désigna un ascenseur isolé au bout du couloir et l'entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de bouton dans cet ascenseur-là et l'appareil se mit en route dès que les portes se refermèrent. Il sembla à Biélorussie qu'ils s'élevaient vers le ciel mais finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce si immense qu'il était inconcevable qu'un bâtiment ordinaire puisse la contenir. C'était comme si plusieurs des plus grands hypermarchés du monde s'étaient assemblés. Mais qu'importe ! Amérique n'était pas étonné et l'entraîna à travers des rayonnages débordants d'objets curieux et elle se contenta de suivre le rythme. Tout allait bien puisqu'il lui tenait la main.

Ce dernier s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait, ce qui n'avait en gros rien d'étonnant ni ne changeait beaucoup de d'habitude. Au fond, peut-être que tout ceci était vraiment normal et qu'elle s'étonnait d'un rien…

_ Oooh, un artbook de Superman, je l'avais pas celui-là !

Alfred s'était arrêté au rayon des bds, chose elle-aussi totalement naturelle. Curieuse, Natalya parcourut des yeux les divers titres des livres qu'il aimait tant. Elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais il y avait beaucoup de choses et son partenaire semblait s'y retrouver. Très occupé, il en lâcha même sa main pour essayer d'attraper tout un tas de bds à la fois. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup très seule et abandonnée, la main qu'avait tenue Amérique maintenant tristement seule et froide. Elle ne put retenir un frisson, et un étrange éclat de lumière sur son visage la poussa à fermer un instant les yeux…

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se tenait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel, la plus luxueuse qu'elle eut jamais vue. Amérique n'était pas à ses côtés, il avait dû rester avec ses bds chéries. Elle s'était téléportée loin de lui pour ne plus ressentir cette impression dérangeante de vide. Une douce mélodie, probablement une chanson d'amour, résonnait dans la chambre. C'était France qui chantait, il avait toujours adoré se faire remarquer, surtout quand il s'agissait des histoires d'amour. Elle allait le retrouver et le démolir, ça lui apprendrait à faire le malin.

Un bébé gazouilla et Natalya sentit son cœur battre la chamade. C'était son bébé, celui qu'elle avait mis au monde…quand donc déjà ? Et avec qui ? Chassant ces inutiles questions de sa tête, elle se dirigea vers le berceau et sourit au bébé qui y gigotait.

_ C'est le bébé de Turquie et Grèce, lui annonça une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Estonie.

Et en effet, le nourrisson arborait quelques ressemblances avec les deux nations méditerranéennes : il avait les boucles et les grands yeux olive de Grèce, ainsi que le menton pointu de Turquie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Natalya. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé ensemble, enfin, c'est impossible ! Arrête un peu ton délire !

Et, fâchée, Natalya décida de retourner auprès d'Amérique, qui ne racontait jamais de bêtises, lui au moins. Elle retrouva ce dernier dans le couloir ensoleillé, occupé à la chercher. Elle le rejoignit tranquillement et lui reprit la main. Il sourit, très content.

_ Je te cherchais, Natalya, dit-il, mi-tendre mi-boudeur. Tu es censée m'aider à retrouver tout le monde, pas te cacher à ton tour.

_ Je cherchais les toilettes, répondit la slave. Mais je n'aime pas le violet. Ne me lâche pas la main.

_ Bien sûr que non, je te lâcherais pas, Natalya. Je tiens trop à toi, et je suis triste quand tu n'es pas près de moi.

_ Il va falloir que tu battes mon frère en duel pour obtenir ma main, lui apprit cette dernier. Il faut que tu voles l'armure de Suisse et que tu ailles tuer un chasseur de vampires d'abord. C'est la coutume.

_ Pour toi, je le ferais.

Les grands yeux d'azur d'Alfred étaient plongés dans les siens, témoignant de toute la sincérité du jeune homme. Biélorussie sourit, attendrie.

_ Et moi, je gagnerais aussi ta main auprès de…de…

_ De qui, déjà ?

_ Je sais pas, je me souviens plus. Ce n'est pas grave, j'éliminerais tout ceux qui voudront m'empêcher de t'épouser.

_ Je ferais pareil. Et je finirais en emprisonnant Russie en haut d'une tour…

_ Il faudra faire attention à ne pas laisser ses cheveux pousser.

_ Allemagne le surveillera.

Ravis, les deux partenaires topèrent et, bras dessus bras dessous, recommencèrent à chercher le trésor du château de Roumanie, qu'ils avaient envahis à tous les deux. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter !

_ Eh, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Cria Canada du haut d'une armure rouillée en agitant les bras. Le compte à rebours est bientôt écoulé…

_ Oh, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Cuba, se rappela Amérique. Je ne veux pas lui payer un repas, il mange trop, il va me ruiner.

_ Allons le chercher alors ! Conseilla Biélorussie.

Tous deux se mirent à courir, bien décidée à lyncher leur ennemi avant la fin du temps imparti. Malheureusement, ils avaient déjà perdus trop de temps et les alarmes incendies du château se mirent à sonner…

**…**

_ Ha !

En sursautant, Natalya se réveilla et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour éteindre son réveil. Il était six heures et demie du matin, l'heure à laquelle elle se levait d'ordinaire. A moitié sonnée, la jeune fille se frotta les yeux et dénoua lentement la natte qu'elle se faisait pour dormir. De vagues détails de son rêve lui revirent en mémoire et sa main se crispa sur le drap du lit. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Comment son inconscient avait-il pu l'entraîner aussi loin ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé d'Amérique ? Non mais de quel droit…! Ce crétin capitaliste s'était incrusté sans vergogne dans son rêve, et d'une manière la plus inconvenante qui soit ! Pourquoi diable avait-elle rêvé qu'il lui prenait la main, pourquoi, oh seigneur, avait-elle trouvé ça agréable ? !

Ses joues chauffant brusquement firent renoncer Biélorussie à chercher plus loin une explication. Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer !

Par contre, Amérique allait souffrir, elle se le jura. Ça tombait bien, il y avait justement une réunion de l'ONU dans quelques jours…


End file.
